


Hiding Underneath?

by Maya_Desires



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Size Kink, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool having good days?, plot?, porn?, with small dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man shouldn't have ever let Deadpool take his phone.</p>
<p>Deadpool's brain is too fried to aid this summary.</p>
<p>Basically, Spider-man helped Deadpool discover something about him?<br/>And friendly neighbourhood hero is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Underneath?

**Author's Note:**

> My google search history is forever tainted for this story. I have seen things.  
> Hope you enjoy this unbeta, barely proof-read work!! ^^

Deadpool should be having a pretty shitty day (Fuck you too Author!)…at least that’s what weather was implying. But he was stuck in Avenger’s Tower. He wasn’t really stuck, more like he was refusing to leave. Let me tell you guys, Avengers are shitty hosts. They were ready to kick him out after using his skills. Kick him out in the rain. It wasn’t measly rain. It was can’t see infront of you rain.

Even Spider-man was still here. And Deadpool was here because he was still here and told others to let Deadpool stay in the warmth and quit acting like ungrateful assholes.

Yes, he did. What a great hero. No wonder Spider-man is his number one Super hero.

And storm was really rolling in so he was stuck inside the tower watching the lightening dance across black clouds. He could feel the sound rumble through him. If he went out of tower and stood near balcony, he could feel it.

And its not fun being hit by lightning. Believe him, it’s not. Even though it’s amazing to see lightening run across his skin marking it in new ways and slowly being healed watching those scars fade. Leaving behind the scars of cancer.

Lighting leaves a roadmap to skies on his skin. And if he wanted to keep scars on him, it would be those.

[He is being poetic when Spider-man is right there.]

{Grope him!}

Deadpool sighs looking outside watching raindrops sliding down the reflection of red, and blue.

The rest of avengers were around the tower. Some were in their room resting, and probably sleeping. Or sleeping together. Deadpool was now pretty sure Cap and tin man were. Scary assassin lady took off somewhere. Thunder god was making food for himself and hulk. He didn’t dare enter the kitchen when those two were in there. He didn’t see Legolas and didn’t even want to see what he was upto.

So it was just him and Spider-man lounging around. Spider-man was looking at his phone, mindlessly scrolling through it. Deadpool was watching the storm. Normally, he would bug the bug for shit and giggles. But after being webbed to the roof by his ankles and threaten to be gifted to Thor as piñata is not something on his list today. Not a good day for that at least. When is it good day for that?

{Never.}

[When pity is overpowering disgust.]

So he stayed near the glass window watching the storm rumbled around skyline of New York City.

Which lasted exactly, 3 minutes, he checked before he launched himself on Spidey.

“Spidey-pie!!!”

Spider-man jerked up moving away before Deadpool crushed him.

And Deadpool, he knew he would sense him and run. He wasn’t aiming for Spidey, no not today. He was aiming for something else.

“Deadpool!” Spider-man stood near couch watching him tumble and then sprawl before jumping up too and running away.

“What….?”

“Got your phone!!”

“Deadpool!!”

Deadpool looked at the screen, seeing gallery open on a crappy shot of latin scrawl on a page. Looked like homework.

{Not surprised, Spider-man did seem like a kid}

[Oh god, Spidey was a kid?? But but he has such a sweet ass.]

Deadpool ignored his thoughts and continued to scroll to the next picture, hoping to get an idea of how old Spider-man really is. Spider-man tackled him down reaching for his phone but he tensed when he noticed Deadpool flicking through gallery.

“Deadpool, wha–stop!”

Deadpoo scrolls to the next picture.

Stops.

Blinks.

[Oh.]

{Whoa.}

Spider-man was quiet and tensed on top of Deadpool frozen in action of grabbing the phone back. Deadpool’s brain was fried and he couldn’t stop staring at the screen. He can see Spider-man’s hand inching towards his phone,almost hesitating. He can even feel Spidey’s heart beating so fucking fast against his skin. Or was it his own heartbeat? He doesn’t know.

Spider-man spoke up first clearing his throat yet voice pitched high and shaky, “So…that’s…my..er..di-penis”

Deadpool…still can’t look away, he can’t say that he’s seen a lot of dicks. Okay, he has. As a healthy omnisexual male, only scarred. But he has access to prono like the rest of New York, even the world, and he’d had sex with men. He has jacked off to thought of men along with women. Heck, he even has one [no duh.] So he has seen dicks in excessively unhealthy amount. But right now, at this moment, this glorious moment, the dick he’s looking at is….different.

Not in a bad way, its just…its definitely something.

Deadpool is speechless and is staring at a dick that is bigger than most, for one and probably pushing eight inches. Judging by long, skinny fingers wrapped around the base–thick base–like few more centimetres and those fingers wouldn’t be able to close around it. And Deadpool is not just looking at the size of it, what he is looking at is fucking perfection! Pretty and pink, flushed red at the tip, the head shiny with smeared pre-cum. It also curves, slightly, and the way fingers are gripping away at an angle, he can see dark hair slightly hidden by the gripping pale hand.

Deadpool is impressed.

He is not easily impressed with dicks, even though he likes them. He likes to feel them in his hand, the weight of them on his tongue, and he especially likes feeling his ass stretched tight around one. But that’s only when he sees them physically, never just by picture of a dick.

His mouth fucking waters at the picture in front of him.

That should not be a thing.

It isn’t one of his kinks!

{But it is. Well, it is now.}

[You are drooling. And staring for a long time.]

{Stare more. You need to memorize it!}

Deadpool blinks. As if he is mentally taking a picture of the picture.

Spider-man moves off of Deadpool and quickly grabbing the phone away. Deadpool whimpered at the loss and for second time that day, Spider-man was frozen.

Deadpool is frozen before slowly moving away turning away to hide his groin. He got a hard-on, just from a fucking picture! Oh god. He needs to hide it. Wade could feel mortification on his face, glad that mask could hide it.

Deadpool cleared his throat, “S..spidey, that suit leaves nothing to imagination, so how did you hide your huge dick?”

Wade smacked his head in deeper mortification. Great, he didn’t mean to say that!

“I…I meant that you are so skinny but not your dick!”

"I meant I always wondered about that along with your sweet ass but whoa...wow...didn't really expect that. I meant bulge-y but didn't think about it."

[You size queen.]

{Glorious size and perfection that needs to be worshiped.}

'So not helping you two!'

Spider-man tilted head crossing his arms across arms jutting his hips out.

{Should we help him?}

Wade groaned biting his lip, "I meant that is really fascinating...how you can hide that underneath tight spandex."

[Nah, this is more enjoyable.]

Deadpool groaned at himself ducking his head in shame. Unbelievable he is digging himself in a hole. Spider-man is going to kick him out of the tower, he is definitely regret saving him.

Spider-man breathes in deep and looks at Deadpool. He can’t believe Deadpool is stuttering and making himself quiet and looking away from him. Not a single odd remark or come on. Deadpool is quiet.

“I wear a cup after my first fall.” He says very slowly and watching Wade carefully.

Deadpool laughs, slightly hysterical. “You such a good kid! And can’t believe you actually said that.”

“I am not a kid.”

“Yeah, I saw that you aren’t. Wow definitely not, its-Deadpool smacked his mouth close.

“It’s what?”

“You, uh- its nice?”

“What?”

“Spidey, don’t make me say it. I am not stroking your ego, no sir I don’t want to stroke at all.”

“What? I mean…what?”

Peter doesn’t even know what is going on. He knows Deadpool kept staring at his crotch and turned away as if hiding something. He is always hiding something but he is hiding something more than his face or body this time. He wants to see everything Wade is hiding from him. He stopped denying earlier that Wade does have an effect on him. 

He likes him. After all the patrol together, all the mission together, he has developed more than comradery or friendship for Deadpool. Even when he is recognized as ninja Spider-man doesn’t bother him. In fact, it actually makes him…feel odd. Like Deadpool is wearing his jacket-kind of odd.

“Are you telling me…that my dick is nice?”

“More like perfection.”

Deadpool banged his head against the wall after saying that.

“You like…I mean like like my dick?”

[Might as well admit it. And start walking away before he kicks us out in the rain]

{He seen half our face. He probably don’t us. Who would?”

“Yes…”

“Not really in same words, but really?

“That’s what I said. And I will take my leave. Before you kick me out.”

Spider-man was shocked at how easily Deadpool admitted that. Why was he walking away after saying that? No he finally admitted it, well close enough to liking him. That means all that flirting wasn’t a joke.

Deadpool walked away as fast as he could with a half hard mast. It is really hard to walk as he keeps shifting trying to find a room in his tight spandex costume.

Before he could exit the room, Spider-man flicked his wrist webbing his back and yanked him. Peter watched him flew back until he was gripping his arm turning him around to look at his masked face.

“Wha-what?”

“You actually think its nice? Not fucking with me?”

“Spidey boy, let me go…I am not gonna spell it out for you.”

“So…you actually want to…?

Deadpool breath hitched at the implication, he looked at him and seeing Spider-man ducking his head.

[Is he embarrassed?]

{Aww he is blushing!}

“Yes. I want.” He whispers.

Deadpool felt himself crashed against the wall. Spider-man was edging even closer, caging him against the wall with his body. “What do you want to?”

“I want your cock in my mouth,” he whispers breathlessly as Peter traced his chest pressing him against the wall inching it slowly up his sternum.

“What else, Wade?”

Deadpool groaned arching slightly against the wall, “I want to suck you off until you’re dripping for me. Want your hands to gripping my ass, want you to open me up with your fucking fingers, and then…”

Peter was hard just from hearing it all. He groaned and leaned his hips against Wade’s hips feeling his cock hard against hip. Peter growled, “And then?”

“And then…want you to fuck me with that pretty thick cock of yours until I can’t move. Think you can handle that, baby boy?”

Peter pushes his hips against Deadpool’s while yanking his mask up to his nose while pushing his mask up.

“I won’t stop until you are hoarse screaming for more, think you can handle that?”

Before Deadpool can reply with his own taunt, Spidey wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down kissing him. Wade moaned into the kiss pushing his chapped lips against his soft lips, the kiss was needy and passionate as he tilted his head and nibbling on his bottom lip. Spider-man gripped at Wade’s hips and licks at his lips slowly and sweetly licking into his mouth tracing along his tongue moaning at taste. They kissed each other until it became difficult to breathe and slowly pulled away from each other.

Wade was stunned. He was kiss stunned slowly blinking at red and puffy lips, it looks like it needs to be kissed again. Wade wants to kiss him, wants to suck on the lip and his cock until in all his senses is filled with Spider-man…he wants more. More than all of that. That tender kiss made him feel an ache in his chest and he craves for more.

“Wow…that’s not what…I was expecting.”

Peter laughs breathlessly against his lips, “Good or bad?”

“Good Spidey, most definitely absolutely so fucking good. I kissed Spider-man.”

Spider-man gripped the bottom half of his mask pulling it down and stepped away from Wade. Deadpool felt his heart beat loudly watching it. He knew it was a kiss in the moment of heat. So what…he was used to this and should crushed the hope that bloomed in his chest. He looked down slumping back on the wall with all his weight and closing his eyes.

“Peter.”

Deadpool opened his eyes seeing Spider-man still standing within his space and staring back at him.

“What?”

“My name. It’s Peter Parker.”

“Wade Wilson.”

“I know….stupid.”

[Idiot.]

{Wade+Peter!}

“Yeah, not like I hid it.”

“No. But now only you know who I am and I know you will look me up.”

“Petey! Can I call you Petey? I will call you Petey, baby boy, you think so little of me to think that I will look you up. I won’t, not when you’re trusting me with your identity! Does any of the avengers know about that?”

“No. They don’t and its going to stay like that. But you should look me up and pick me up for a date this Friday, at 7.”

“…Oh…okay.”

“Don’t be late.”

“I won’t.”

Peter leans back down kissing Wade again, and its tender. The kiss is soft and sweet and slow as if lips are memorizing the feel and taste. Peter moves back an inch and whispers against his lips, “come without mask.”

Spider-man moved away to the glass door exiting tower and swinging away in light rain. Deadpool was too stunned. Spider-man – No. Peter wanted him. He wanted him without his mask. He wanted to go on a date with him. He wanted something more with him.

This day.

He needs to mark it.

It’s a special day. And the rainbow over the skyline makes it even more perfect.

Like his grey day just turned so colourful perfect.

Magical.

Colourful.

Intrigued.

Body shocking.

Mind-numbing.

Day.

 


End file.
